


At Last Alice Awakes

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Gen, death in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: Professor Dodgson had another face not visible to many, one of the exceptions being Alice Liddell, for both of them were faerie living in human society.  Few people ever knew that their adventures were even greater than all those stories he published later.He knew the doomed fate of their kind, but never expected her leaving to be earlier than his.POV Edith, one shot, Aria (it's Alice's name as a fae) gone.They are not canon characters from WOD





	At Last Alice Awakes

Edith Liddell didn't know when she had fallen asleep. It must be the warm weather and the gentle vibrations to blame. Another relaxing trip with her sister, and their friend Mr. Dodgson, the nice photagrapher and storyteller...but when she did awake it was for a rather troublesome turbulence and the first thing she registered in her hazy mind was that both Alice and Dodgson were in the water- _How could they ever fall into the river?_ -actually instincs made her scream aloud before the question formed itself.

"Easy!" Dodgson said quickly, "Your sister and I are..." he made it back to their boat, and reached out for Alice, "...just fine." With that he looked at Alice with a mysterious smile, as he always did.

Edith had seen how her sister would blink to or grin widely with their elder friend, as if they had just stolen some delicous cookies from the kitchen, so it would not surprise her too much if they were just playing another game-but it seemed that something was not in Mr.Dodgson's anticipation, as he looked suddenly worried when Alice simply said,"Mom will shout at us."

" _Aria_?" He asked with great uncertainty, his eyebrows squeezed.

"Who?"both girls got confused.

"Please, please, dear, don't scare me," now the adult's terror was so obviously written on his pale face. He kneeled before Alice, voice shaking, "you remember the cats falling from sky?"

"You have not told us that before," Alice replied, "You can begin now, before we go home."

"No, Alice! just...those cats,black and white and in color beyond human knowledge! visible and invisible and everything in between! They turn into thousands of tiny cats as soon as they touch the ground! You said something like 'wow it's literally raining cat now, I wonder where are dogs?', remember?"

That's a weird way of telling a new story, thought Edith. Yes, Dodgson sometimes named his characters after real children, but he usually started with "Once upon a time there was a little Alice". As for the cat stuff, well, that was what Dodgson would say.

Alice shook her head, "I prefer your normal style. You look... sort of scary now."

It was _he_ who got scared, and angry-for what?-and sad. He nearly scrumbled down, his jaw slightly quivering in a loss of word.

"So you've forgotten... and what about the flying pig, and the advisor caterpillar, and all our journey?" The man murmured weakly, "The ink-drinker... who stole words from our books?"

"I can't forget something I've never known, Carroll. You may have told other grils these, but not us."

Usually when called "Carroll" by his little friends, Mr. Dodgson would be refreshed, but this time it failed to cheer him up. A grief held him still, just where did it come from? He fell into the river, but except for his wet clothes, what could he feel unhappy upon?

"Carroll?"

Alice had seemed to know him well, far better than Edith or any others, but now Edith didn't see the usual clear knowledge in her eyes-from time to time the two shared something only known to them, but this time even Alice had no idea why Carroll was like this.

"I...I am..."

The shaking lips only parted slightly to produce whispering voice, but for quite a while he did not give any meaningful answers to them.

Alice tried to touch and comfort him, which made him suddenly weep, and she took a step back.

"Carroll is really odd today."She turned to Edith who wordlessly nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I was to write about explorations and fights. Aria died of damage caused by dangerous beings that attacked them when they were travelling back to human world. They ran and appeared in the river in a hurry, but Aria was already gone, leaving only Alice, a human child knowing nothing of what she used to be.  
> (Accoring to the settings you will die in reality if you die in the Dreaming... I just want to keep my first idea about Carroll and Alice)  
> I gave up after producing some rather boring description of not at all fantastic fight, so sorry for my writing


End file.
